Conventional projectiles, such as missiles, have actuated fins that help steer the projectile towards an intended target. Such projectiles often include a locking mechanism that retains the fins in a stowed position, such as prior to launch or during transportation. After launch, the fins are deployed and thereafter actuated to control the angle of attack of the fins and the control flight of the projectile. A control actuation system adjusts the position of the fins during operation in response to steering commands received from the controller. U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,147, entitled “Multi-Functional Actuator, and Method of Operating Same,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an actuator system for a projectile fin.
Conventional locking mechanisms for transitioning from a stowed position to a deployed position have included pyrotechnic or explosive release mechanisms, such as an explosive squib, and solenoids and fin lock release motors configured to hold the fins in a retracted or stowed position and to allow them to move into a deployed position by command.